


You're F*cking Cute

by TheKidFromYesterday



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Pidge is in it for a TINY bit, Swearing, Waiter!Keith, concussion, hand holding, i wrote this in 20 minutes, minor character injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:59:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11771190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidFromYesterday
Summary: Kinda based off of the tumblr prompt:  You have a concussion and you keep asking me if I’m an angel when I’m actually just some guy who found you in the alley and called 911Keith finds Lance in an alley with a concussion.





	You're F*cking Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo I've been MIA for quite a bit, haven't I? Sorry I've been writing other stuff?? I got a short story published and I've been working with editors a lot (!!!!) so I haven't had much time for little stuff. Also, Camp NaNoWriMo happened and I wrote then and then was away at summer camp all week and I'm going to Oregon soon??? Goodness gracious.   
> Anyway, this is unbetad (I wrote this really fast because I wanted a new story in my head) so all mistakes are my own. Also sorry if it reads a little choppily.  
> Enjoy!

Keith was tired. 

His preplanned evening wasn’t going the way it should have been, and that alone was enough to stress him out. Working later than usual, the pitcher of iced tea that had been accidentally overturned on him, the rude customers…he supposed he sort of brought it upon himself by willingly working as a waiter though. He had known what he was getting into when he had applied.

It was just the horrible feeling that came with last minute changed plans that had him jittery. 

Plans are there for a reason, He thought bitterly to himself. People should respect that.

If his evening had gone the way that he had wanted it to, he would have already been at home, his cat curled up on his lap as he watched some movie on netflix with the free food he got from the restaurant acting as his dinner.

As it was, he walked alone back to his house, bag of food held tightly in his grip and his mind filled with bitterness at the change of plans. 

Keith lived a life on routine. He woke up, got dressed and brushed his teeth, made breakfast, and went in to work. He listened to the same CD in his car that he had had since high school, he talked to the same (few) coworkers every day, and he came home and began to plan his routine for the next day. It was something to do with his mind when he was stuck at work, dealing with upset customers and demanding bosses, and it was a small reprieve from that monotony. 

He kicked a small rock on the sidewalk towards an alley, one that he watched with caution. As much as he knew that his city was safe, Keith knew better than to wander into dark alleys in the middle of the night. Maybe when he got home——

“Helloooo?”

Keith froze in his tracks, unsure if he should wait around or just run. He decided on the former. “Hello?”

“Hellooooo?” There was a laugh now, and it was coming from the alley.

Of fucking course it was coming from the alley.

“Are you okay?” Keith took a cautious step forward, peeking into the alley as far as he dared. “Are you hurt?”

“My head hurts.” Came the answer, and a shift of movement had Keith backing up from the alley real quick. “Feels like someone hit me.”

Shit, an assault? Keith wasn’t sure what to do. What if the attacker was still hanging around? What if they were just waiting for Keith to go check on the injured person?

“Did someone hit you?” He asked, his heart still pounding in his chest. “Should I call 911?”

“Probably.” There was more movement and a young man stepped out from the shadows of the alley, his hand pressed up against his temple. He walked unevenly with his other hand braced against the wall of the building beside him for balance. “Maybe I just fell? I don’t really remember?”

“Right.” Keith let out a breath of relief as he took in the stranger. He was cute, and Keith felt momentarily guilty that that was what he noticed first. Bright blue eyes, warm brown hair and a slim but strong frame? Sign him the fuck up. “Did you hurt your head?”

“I think so.” The man took a few more steps forward before he stopped, looking Keith up and down. “You’re fucking cute.”

A blush flooded Keith’s face and he did his best to fight it off. “Um, thanks.” He cleared his throat. “So should I call 911?”

“I don’t remember what happened.” The man frowned. “My heard hurts a lot and my ears...?” He winced. “Not good.” He shook his head and winced again, “Not good.”

“Alright, alright.” Keith dropped his bag of free food on the sidewalk and made his way over to the cute stranger. “Lets get you sitting down and I’ll call someone.” With an arm under the man’s, he supported him enough to walk him out of the shadows and towards the curb of the street. He probably needed to sit down.

As they walked, the man leaned into Keith a lot more than necessary and Keith hoped that he couldn’t hear his heart beating. This couldn’t have been good for his poor heart, this cute stranger quietly humming as he leaned against Keith’s shoulder. When they got to the curb, Keith practically dumped the man down on the pavement.

“What’s your name?” He crouched down beside the stranger, trying to catch his wandering eyes. “Hey, listen to me.”

“Lance.” The man told the pavement in front of them, “My name’s lance.” He looked up at Keith again, “You’re fucking cute.”

“You already said that.” Keith chuckled nervously. To be completely honest, he was worried about the man. 

“Oh.”

“I’m going to call someone for you, okay? Do you have a phone?” 

Lance nodded, reaching a sure hand into his back pocket to retrieve it, but he froze with a frown on his face. “I don’t have my phone with me.”

Keith sighed. Of course. “Alright, do you remember any numbers?”

Lance looked mildly horrified. “Who does that?”

“Normal people?” Keith dropped his head into his hands. “Alright. No numbers, no memory——what the hell did you do?”

“I don’t remember!” Lance groaned, leaning to the side until his head rested on Keith’s shoulder. “I don’t remember anything. I was coming home and I was going to take the shortcut——” he gestured wildly to the alley that stood behind them now. “And then I woke up on the ground and you found me.” He tilted his chin up to look at Keith. “You’re fucking cute.”

Keith tensed, his shoulder undoubtedly uncomfortable, but Lance stayed leaning on him. “Alright. I’m going to call 911 and they’ll be able to take care of you. Okay?”

Lance shrugged, snuggling closer to Keith. “Alright.”

Keith did his best to explain the situation to the patient lady on the phone, panicking for a moment when she told him not to let Lance fall asleep. As she said that, he jostled his shoulder, making sure Lance woke up before he went back to the phone. From what she was describing and explaining, Keith figured that Lance had a concussion. That made sense. When she hung up with a promise that help would be on the way, Keith felt considerably better.

“Hey, Lance.” He shook the stranger’s shoulders a little, making sure his eyes were open. “Don’t go to sleep, help is on the way.”

Lance nodded, looking up at Keith with a fond look in his eyes. “You——”

“Yes, yes, I’m fucking cute, I know.” Keith half laughed and half groaned at the predictable words.

Lance snorted, “Well aren’t you full of yourself.”

It occurred to Keith that Lance probably didn’t remember saying it before, and he felt his ears heat up in a blush. “Just stay awake until help gets here, okay?”

Lance laughed, grabbing Keith’s hand in both of his and threading their fingers together. “Okay.” He wrinkled his nose. “My head hurts.”

Keith sighed, “I know.” He let Lance play with his hand, watching in amusement at the concentration that was written all over his face. “You’ll be better soon.”

They sat in silence, Keith’s food cooling down and his heart warming up.

*****

Lance woke up to a piercing headache that had him craving sleep again, and he turned over in his bed to hide from the bright lights of the room.

God, what had he drank last night?

But no, he hadn’t drunk anything. And he wasn’t in his bed, this was a hospital bed.

Sitting up in surprise, Lance almost cried out when his head protested. What the hell was he doing in a hospital? As he looked around the room, memories came back to him. Walking home, being scared by a stray cat, falling back against the ground and hitting his head, that man…

Lance groaned, unable to remember what he had said to the cute stranger who had helped him. Something stupid, probably. He always managed to say something stupid.

“Mr. McClain?” A nurse appeared in the doorway, a bright smile on her face and a clipboard in her hand. “Your sister is here to see you.”

Sister? All Lance’s sisters lived across the country——

A grumpy looking Pidge followed after the nurse, and Lance fought off the urge to laugh. 

“Hey Pidge.”

She rolled her eyes at him but looked slightly relieved. “Why the fuck didn’t you call me?” She jumped right into it and the nurse backed out of the room with the smile still on her face. “You were lying in an alley? Passed out?”

“I didn’t remember your number.” Lance shrugged, but he felt sheepish all the same. “Besides, I’m fine. Sister.”

She waved him off, “You know that hospital rules can’t keep me out. And yeah, only a concussion. You’re fine.” She rolled her eyes again and went over to sit on his bed beside him, frowning as she pushed his hair away from his face. “You smell.”

He laughed, “I was passed out in an alley, remember?”

She shrugged, opening her mouth to say something but quickly getting distracted. “Who are those from?” She was looking past Lance’s shoulder and he followed her gaze to see a small bouquet of flowers from the hospital gift shop, sitting on the bedside table. “Did Hunk get you flowers and not stick around? I swear if he...” She was off the bed in a second, reaching out to grab the little plastic pot. “’You’re fucking cute’...who the hell is Keith?”

Lance felt his face warm up as he put together puzzle pieces. Keith. Mystery rescue guy from the night before. Shit, had he said that to him? ‘You’re fucking cute’?

“Lance!” Pidge was on the bed again, the flowers in her hand. “Who’s Keith?”

Fighting off a grin, Lance took the flowers from her, reading the note for himself and tracing over the carefully written out phone number as well. “He was the one who found me, I think.” His chest felt warm. “He stayed with me until the ambulance got here. I don’t really remember what he looked like.” He felt guilty for that, but apparently he had to be cute enough.

“Unbelievable.” Pidge shook her head in disbelief. “You finally get a guy’s number and you don’t even know who he is?”

Lance shrugged. He didn’t care. He had Keith’s number. Keith thought he was cute. 

And that was good enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to have written something small and cute again. I love writing oneshots. I hope you all enjoyed! Comments and kudos give me life! Give me that sweet validation from strangers that I crave lmao   
> Anyway, I hope you have a good day/night!


End file.
